The embodiments herein relate generally to chips for transdermal emission/augmentation of energy.
The ability to carry information through longitudinal wave carriers has until now, been underutilized. FIG. 1 shows an example of a Tesla coil, waveform/signal generator connected to a spherical electrode as disclosed by Konstantin Meyl's book Scalar Wave Technology: Documentation for the Experimental-Kit for the Transmission of Electrical Scalar Waves. Configured correctly, the Tesla coil may produce a longitudinal wave which may carry energetic information over space. FIG. 2 shows a configuration of connections of the components of longitudinal (scalar) electromagnetic wave/field generating equipment with additional connections to different jumper fields as disclosed by Konstantin Meyl. The configuration may transfer a waveform signal from the transmitter side to the receiver side and vice versa via the longitudinal waves carried through the field between two spherical electrodes.